High School Days
by Snow the Werefox
Summary: AU- High School, one of the best times and one of the worst times of our lives. Follow Blaze the Werecat and Snow the Werefox (An OC of mine), along with the entire Sonic Crew and some of my other OC's to include my friend Brandon the Lynx's Doug the Weredog OC, Swift the Hedgehog (XxTheRedHedgehogxX) and Tales the Werefox (matthew069) as they find out what High School. on hiatus
1. First Day: With the Were's

**High School Days**

**Summary**

AU- High School, the perfect chance for the Were Tribe to foster peace between them and those who aren't Were's. Join Blaze the Werecat, my OC Snow the Werefox and the rest of the Were Tribe gang as they attend Station Square High School. New friendships, Extreme Gear, families reunite, love blossoms, loyalties tested, secrets long kept are revealed and new challenges arise. This is an Alternate Reality to my other story Were Tribe. Tails, Fiona, Blaze and other Were Tribe Sonic characters have never met Sonic and the others in this AU. All the characters unless otherwise mentioned are 14. FCxFC, FCxOC and OCxOC pairings inside. Pairings will be revealed as the story progresses. Rated T for now but rating may change later.

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Blaze, Fiona, Miles Tails Prower or any other Sonic the Hedgehog Character. SEGA, Sonic Team, DiC and Archie Comics own those respectively. I do own my OC's (Nova Snow Hunter [a.k.a. Snow the Werefox], Mara Rain Wolfe [a.k.a. Rain the Werewolf], Chase Wolfe [a.k.a. Chase the Werewolf], Anna Tailsko Prower, Ariel the Vixen, Pyra the Werehog and Aero the Werefox). Doug Percy Doberman [a.k.a. Doug the Weredog] belongs to my friend Brandon the Lynx. Swift the Hedgehog (a.k.a. Swift the Werehog) belongs to XxTheRedHedgehogxX. James Tales Prower (a.k.a. Tales the Werefox) belongs to matthew069. I also own the story, plot and universe it takes place in. I also don't own the Cover art for this story. That is the property of Frankyding90 from and is used only with her express permission. **

**Chapter 1: First Day With the Tribe**

**Snow POV**

The sun peeked in through the trees and assaulted my eyelids. I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. I practically jumped out of my snowy fur when my arm brushed something furry. I cracked an eye open to see who was on my sleeping pallet. I saw a violet feline face and realized who it was, Blaze the Werecat, my best friend of seven years and girlfriend for the last year of that. I looked up as a canary yellow face poked in through the entrance. It was my best friend, Tails the Werefox, and he clearly wasn't happy.

"Swirlin Snow," He started, "Are you gonna sleep or did you forget that Doug, Chase, you and me are gonna hunt for the girls and ourselves before we go to school?" Yep, he was miffed.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I haven't forgotten Darin Canary. I just didn't expect Aero to ask me to take my apprentice out for night watch training. You and I both know how much of a pain your brother is." I jumped up and launched myself at him with a wicked grin on my face as he chuckled. Both of us started to transform as we rolled out the south side of the campsite and into the forest. I felt my body stretch, my bones shift and grind as they shifted to better support my wereform and I grew more muscular. We continued to roll around on the ground, yipping and yapping as we wrestled. Just as I pinned my canary friend, two females made themselves known behind us causing us to break apart and change back to normal.

"We should have figured it was our foxes making such a ruckus, eh Fi," the first one said with a yawn as we turned to look at them.

The beautiful vixen next to her replied, "Yeah Blaze, but did they have to draw their swords?" I reached down and covered myself while turning red as I realized what they meant. The girls started laughing. As I looked I noticed something and looked to Tails. He smiled letting me know he had noticed it too.

'Our turn ladies,' I thought as I returned fire, "Gee Tails, they laugh at us for drawing our swords but they fail to realize that they are pointing their bazooka's at us!" I smiled, laughed and gave Tails dabs as both girls stopped laughing, turned scarlet and covered themselves.

I got myself under control and walked up to my girlfriend, "Shall we get back to our home kitten?" She nodded and took my hand when I offered it. Hand in hand, Blaze and I walked out of the woods and into the southern edge of a clearing. I looked around it smiling. It was very rustic in appearance. Trees on all sides surrounded the campsite. To the northern edge, just before the trees was a deep, slow moving river. There was a fire pit in the center of the clearing, encircled by eight tents arranged to look like a loose circle. It was located in the Mystic Ruins Forest. This was home to me well, actually it was home to all of us and it was the best in the world. All but the three who had joined us a few months ago have called this home for six years now. Don't let the amount of tents confuse you though; there are actually ten of us living here. As we came fully out of the southern most trees I looked around, mentally reminding myself of who was in which tent. The tent nearest to the river was Blaze and mine's. Following around from there clockwise was Tails and Fiona. After their tent were the tents of our groups' bachelors: Doug, Rain, Chase, Swift, Barby and Tales in that order. I smiled, proud of the little community of friends and all we had accomplished. We walked to our tent and went in.

"Let's get ready for the day Fire Kitten," I said as I locked eyes with my pyrokinetic girlfriend. Blaze had a beautiful, hourglass figure with just a touch of muscle tone, sleek dark violet fur, flowing, long light violet hair and mesmerizing golden eyes that seemed to glow in the early morning light filtering in through the tent opening.

'Yep,' I thought to myself as I continued to stare, eyes locked with hers, 'this is the life. A beautiful girlfriend, a place to live and a small but loyal group of friends. This is all that anyone needs and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.' Who am I you may be wondering? Let me introduce myself. I'm Nova Snow Hunter, Snow to my friends and Snow the Werefox to everyone in the Were Tribe.

**Fiona POV**

I moaned softly and rolled over as my sensitive ears picked up the sounds of two foxes fighting. 'Snow must be training his apprentice Tales,' I thought. I opened my eyes, hoping to see my handsome boyfriend next to me. I didn't. Rolling my eyes I got up and left our tent. I looked to the right as I heard a yawn to see my best friend Blaze looking in the direction the noise was coming from.

"Hey girl," I greeted her, "are you missing a fox as well?"

She started and looked at me, "Yeah Fi. I have a feeling that we'll find them if we follow the sounds the two yappers are making though. I nodded and followed her to the southern edge of the clearing and into the trees. We didn't have to go far. About two feet in front of us a two-tailed canary yellow Werefox was being pinned to the ground by a snow white four-tailed Werefox. We'd found our missing foxes, Snow the Werefox and my boyfriend Tails the Werefox.

'Boys,' I thought to myself as I looked at Blaze.

She suddenly started grinning. "Fi," she whispered excitedly, "look closely and you'll see how I'm thinking of breaking their little wrestling match!" I looked at them and noticed they were both so caught up in the heat and excitement of their little romp that they were excited elsewhere too! I grinned widely and nodded to my dark violet friend.

"We should've known it was our foxes making such a ruckus this early, eh Fiona," She said while faking a yawn. I smiled widely as they jumped apart and returned to normal in record time.

'My turn,' I thought as I replied, "Yeah Blaze, but did they have to draw their swords?" Blaze and I both laughed madly as they turned crimson and covered themselves in embarrassment. Suddenly the two Todd's looked at each other and grinned.

'Uh-oh,' I thought as I saw their mischievous grin, 'this isn't good.'

"Gee Tails," Snow exclaimed to his partner in crime, "they laugh at us for drawing our swords but they fail to realize that they are pointing their bazooka's at us!"

'Damn those fox boys,' I thought as I realized I was naked, blushed hard and covered myself, 'When it comes to them Blaze and I, hell, no female can win for losing!' You could swear, at first meeting, that these two were brothers rather than life-long friends! Tails walked up to me and grabbed my hand as Blaze and Snow headed for camp.

"Good morning my sexy vixen," Tails said as he suddenly swept me off my feet and held me in his arms bridal style. He then proceeded to passionately kiss me. I closed my eyes and melted into his arms in the passion of the moment. All too soon the moment passed, leaving me breathless. I opened my baby blue eyes and looked lovingly into his sky blue ones as he carried me in his arms back to camp and set me gently on my feet in front of our tent.

"I love you too, my handsome fox," I replied as I looked over my boyfriend's body hungrily.

'Forget roasted deer,' I thought as warmth started spreading from my loins to the rest of my body, 'I would rather have fox meat.' I watched as his gaze and expression became more soft and loving as he noticed the subtle change in my scent. As he swept me back up once again I noticed that his musk had gotten spicier, wilder.

'Are we finally going to make love to each other,' I questioned myself as my lover carried me into our tent and laid me gently on our sleeping pallet. He started to kiss me tenderly. Suddenly we heard Snow and Blaze rousing the others, the bachelors, as the four of us jokingly called them.

Blaze suddenly called out, "Hey you two! You need to get ready; we have to go to school! Snow says we'll stop and get breakfast on the way."

'Damn it all to hell,' I thought forlornly as Tails and I separated, the moment gone. Tails and I got dressed silently.

As we got our boards, Red Tail and Yellow Tail, he looked at me and said, "Soon my vixen, we will finally make love to each other." I smiled at those words and kissed him before walking out, my velvet tail swaying in time with my hips.

'I can't wait,' I thought, 'but for now, enjoy the show Miles baby.'

**Blaze POV**

"Let's get ready for the day Fire Kitten," the snowy fox in front of me said. I smiled, delighted to hear him use his little pet name for me.

'I really love him,' I thought with a sigh. Sometimes I wonder what he was like before I met him seven years ago when Fiona and myself first joined the tribe. He don't speak much about his past, someone told me once that they don't remember when Snow or even Tails and Tales for that matter joined the tribe. Tails once told me the three of them were five when they joined. I guess it's the mystery surrounding the three foxes that drew Fiona and myself to them. I stared directly into his two-tone, Mist Blue/Ice Blue eyes.

My heart fluttered and even skipped a few beats, 'Yeah, I'm defiantly in love.'

"Flyboy," I started, using my pet name for him, "are we going to get dressed anytime soon?" He nodded and turned around to give me a bit of privacy, even though we both slept in nothing but our fur, ever the gentleman. Snow and I were the reliable yet mischievous ones, sometimes though; we wished we could be as carefree as Tails and Fiona. I looked over the clothing Snow and Tails had went into Station Square and procured for us yesterday.

'Well, I know what he's wearing so let's see how well I can match it,' I thought as I selected my outfit and put on my undergarments and looked up to see if he was looking.

'Oh, what the hell,' I thought as I saw he was still facing the other way and was currently bent over, with his four tails skyward, his rear exposed to me, 'that's my fox which means my ass.' SMACK! I smiled as he jumped and whirled around with a smile on his face.

"Later baby," he said with a grin as he finished pulling up his underwear and pulling his fluffy tails through the hole in back.

I nodded as I thought, 'Later, after school.'

"Do you think we'll make friends," I asked as I picked up and pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans with violet flames going down the lower legs.

"Who knows," he replied, "we tend to avoid contact with non-were's." I watched as he pulled his tails through the back of the white jeans with ice blue flames going down the lower legs and smiled.

'Looks like he found us matching clothes. This fox never ceases to amaze me,' I thought while I looked at my snowy lover, 'I guess that's part of why I love him. He's surrounded by an aura of mystery. There is still a lot I don't know about him but the more I learn, the more I love him.' We finished dressing, grabbed our boards, Snow Tail and Flame Rider, then went out to wake the others and get our two fox friends back on track.

"We'll get breakfast on the way to school," Snow said as we walked out.

"Hey you two! You need to get ready; we have to go to school! Snow says we'll stop and get breakfast on the way," I called out as I passed Tails and Fiona's tent. Even though I couldn't see them I could smell their pheromones. Well, if I wasn't having that kind of fun neither were they. I joined Snow at the edge of the river. It wasn't long before Rain joined us with her board Rainstorm. The next to join us was Doug with Wake, Swift with Red Star, Tales with Sienna Tail and Barby with Deuces Wild. Finally Tails with Yellow Tail, Fiona with Red Tail and Chase with Howler joined us, we were ready.

**Tails POV**

As we walked out of our modest tent Chase came up to us. I frowned at his attire. 'You can definatly tell tribe born from not,' I thought.

"Chase," I started, "come with me, a girl's over the shoulder boulder holder isn't guys clothing. I'll help you so you don't get laughed at."

He smiled, "Thanks, man. Damn that snowy fox! I fell for his pranks again!"

I laughed, "He certainly is good at it." Fiona started giggling into her hand. I shrugged and helped Chase. The three of us joined the others. I looked to see if Snow pranked anyone else. Snow was grinning mischievously.

'He got someone else, but who,' I wondered to myself. I started looking everyone over.

Snow was wearing a black leather jacket with an ice blue muscle shirt underneath, white jeans with ice blue flames on the lower legs, ice blue and white skater shoes, black, fingerless biker gloves with ice blue flames and a pair of shades on his head. Nothing was out of the ordinary so I moved on to Blaze.

Blaze was wearing a pair of skin tight white jeans with violet flames on the lower legs, a black leather jacket with a violet sleeveless tank top that stopped above her belly button, violet and white skater shoes, black, fingerless biker gloves with violet flames and a pair of shades similar to Snow's.

'How cute, the snowy fox and his violet girlfriend are matching,' I thought to myself. I knew he wouldn't prank his girl so I moved on.

Rain wore a pair of daisy dukes, white tank top and white cross trainers. Doug wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black Nike's. Swift wore a red muscle shirt, red shorts and black Addida's. Barby was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white skater shoes. My brother, Tales, wore a sienna shirt with tribal print, white shorts and black Nike's. Chase, after my assistance, wore a red t-shirt, black jeans and black Van's.

'Nothing out of the ordinary,' I thought to myself, 'unless he got me.' I looked over my yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and white converse. Nothing wrong there.

"If you think I pulled another prank," the snowy Kitsune started while still grinning, "you're wrong." Then it dawned on me, our gifts for Blaze and Fiona! Snow and I dug in our pockets and looked at our girls.

"Close your eyes Fi and Blaze," I said. The girls did and we moved to our respective girlfriend. I watched as my friend pulled out a snow-white hair ribbon and put Blaze's hair up in a ponytail. I pulled out a canary yellow one and did the same to my girlfriend.

"You can open your eyes ladies," Snow told them, "and go look in the river." They did as he said and saw our presents, squealed with delight and jumped into our arms. After a few Snow released Blaze, picked up his board and tossed it out to hover over the river. He then jumped on it and shot off. I watched as first Blaze, then the rest of us followed suit. We followed the river to the falls. Most of us followed the falls but I watched as Snow, eyes shining with pure delight, gained massive air and started doing some spectacular tricks all the way down the waterfall! I'd never seen anything like it!

'He's a natural on extreme gear,' I thought as I watched the show, 'what are you hiding from us my friend?' As he landed I swerved to get next to him but my flying type gear couldn't keep up with the speed he gained from the tricks!

Once we finally caught up with him it was Blaze who spoke first, "Awesome trickin honey! Where did you learn to do that!?" Snow didn't say anything, he simply led us into the diner he was in front of.

"Welcome to Gear Grinders Diner," a pleasant and smiling waitress greeted, "I'm Ariel and I'll be your waitress." She stopped as she noticed the snowy fox in our midst.

"Oh my god," she squealed excitedly, age betraying her, "you, you're Nova Hunter!"

"Yes," he replied, "I am. My friends and I would like a table and menu's please." By looking at him, it looked like my friend wished he was elsewhere. I now knew why he looked so at home on extreme gear. It also explained his absence from time to time for weeks: he was the youngest and most popular professional x-gear rider!

"Mr. Hunter," Ariel said, "May I please have an autograph? I'm one of your biggest fans!" Snow nodded and took her pen and order pad then wrote on it:

To my biggest fan Ariel the Vixen,

May you always fly high and your dreams come true.

After writing the message I watched as he signed it: "Nova 'Snow' Hunter" and handed it back to her.

"Ariel," a man called out, "I don't care if an x-gear prodigy like Nova Hunter walks in here! Get your vixen ass back to work or you're fired!" When the man screamed at her she flinched and Snow looked fit to be tied. He looked around and spotted the man. My friend squared his shoulders, marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm busy, so piss off," the man said without turning around.

"Is it wise to piss off the world's most liked professional x-gear racing prodigy," Snow retorted, obviously miffed. Just then the manager showed up having been alerted by another employee.

"Hello, I'm the manager and owner, Mr. Birch, is there a problem," the manager inquired.

Snow smirked, "Yes, I'm Nova hunter. Your shift supervisor here just threatened to fire Miss Ariel for asking me for an autograph. He told her, and I quote, 'I don't care if an x-gear prodigy like Nova Hunter walks in here! Get your vixen ass back to work or your fired!' I could tell he didn't see who had come in so I decided to tap his shoulder and ask him not to threaten her when it's my fault. He told me he's busy and to piss off."

"Is this true Tom," Mr. Birch demanded as the man noticed Snow and turned pale.

"Y-yes sir," Tom gulped, "it's all true."

"Well then," Birch replied, "I believe you owe Mr. Hunter and Ariel an apology."

Tom noticed Snow's tribal paints and replied, "I'm not apologizing to a Werefox piece of shit! I don't care if he is a customer and x-gear star! He's a fucking freak of nature. All he deserves is to be shot!" At this all of us stomped up, surrounded Snow, bared our teeth and let out warning growls.

"You're fired Tom," the Owner said after hearing this, frowning, "get out of here right now! Were or not I look at them as four foxes, two wolves, a dog, a cat, a hedgehog and a koala. They are customers and I won't let them be insulted!"

He then turned to us, "I am sorry for this. I hope it don't discourage you from coming here. Station Square has a few Were haters but not everyone shares their opinion. Please find a table and order anything you wish. Your meals are on the house today. Ariel, I want you to wait on them like they are VIP's." Ariel nodded and led us to a table. Snow stayed back for a few moments then came and found us.

"Well, that was great," the young vixen said once all of us were there, "what brings you guys out of Mystic Forest?"

"Today is our first day at Station Square High. We are trying to foster peaceful relations by showing everyone that we're no different from other Mobians," I replied.

Ariel beamed, "It'll be my first day there too! Mind if I head there with you guys?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Snow replied, "That's if you don't mind being seen with Were's like us."

Ariel smiled, "My family taught me to not judge people by what they are but rather who they are."

"That's good," I replied, "but tell me why is a fourteen year-old vixen working in a diner?"

Ariel hung her head, "My parents died in a car crash. I have no other family so I have to take care of myself."

"Sorry to hear that Ariel," Blaze replied, "That's really what brings our little group together. All of us are orphans."

"So," Ariel said confused, "None of you have living relatives?"

"Let's change the subject please," My snowy friend asked, "for some of us it's a rather sore subject." We all agreed and left it at that. Our food arrived soon and we all ate in silence. Once finished we grabbed our boards and waited for Ariel to come out. Once she came out Snow helped her onto Snow Tail and led the way as we all headed for school.


	2. First Day Sonic Heroes Style

**Chapter 2: First Day Sonic Heroes Style**

**AN: Sorry that this took so long. I have been really busy as of late. I hope this hasn't cost me any readers. I have updated the disclaimer and story summary in chapter 1 so please check that out. I am writing another story called Were Tribe and I rotate between them so I hope everyone will be patient with me. I want to thank xXTheRedHedgehogXx, Tails1 (Guest) and all of my other reviewers as well as those who have favorited this story and added it to their followed stories. Well, with all that said: On we go!**

**Sonic POV**

I looked around the living room as we all gathered from our rooms, getting ready to go to school. Shadow, Silver and Knuckles had already went to the kitchen, determined to eat breakfast before everyone else. I looked up and smiled as I watched Amy, Tailsko and Sally came downstairs. All three girls were dressed to kill, in my opinion. Tailsko wore a pair of blue jean short shorts, a yellow top that stopped at her belly and a pair of cross trainers. Amy was wearing a red top, similar to Tailsko, a pair of skinny blue jeans with a red stripe along the seam, she also wore a pair of red cowgirl boots, and a red hair band. Finally, Sally wore a white t-shirt, blue jean jacket, blue jeans and a pair of hunting boots.

'God these girls are really hot,' I thought as I watched them. I quickly looked away before they noticed. Not fast enough apparently.

"Enjoying the view Sonic," Sally asked with a wide grin on her face. I shrugged but didn't answer, pretending to study the blue shirt, jeans and the special shoes I wear that allow me to run without destroying my shoes with the speed and friction I generate.

"You know he was enjoying the view," the canary vixen replied with a wicked grin on her face, "although I know if he wasn't the only guy in here then this wouldn't be as much fun!"

'Fuck,' I thought as the girls surrounded me, 'this isn't good.' The girls started feeling me up and getting me quite excited. I let out a frustrated sigh as the girls stopped one by one and walked off.

'These girls will be the death of me,' I thought as I struggled to control my hormones. As she walked away, Tailsko shot a grin and a wink at me and did her damndest to walk as flirtatiously as possible.

I flipped her the bird as I thought, 'damn that fucking two-tailed tease to hell and I fucking hate teenage hormones as well!' I suddenly heard a bang a Silver screaming like a girl, I rolled my eyes as I saw him and Knuckles running for the nearest exit with a royally pissed ebony hedgehog on their heels.

'What the fuck did they do to Shadow this time,' I wondered as I headed for the kitchen to eat. My shoes hit something slick and I fell in a mess of milk and cereal.

"Fuck," I screamed as I realized what they did to piss Shadow off, "I'm gonna beat the lot of em!" I got up, shot upstairs and before running out the door looking like a blue comet.

**Shadow POV**

'I'm gonna kill that hedgehog and echidna,' I thought savagely as I chased after them, 'throw good fuckin cereal at me will they!' Silver and his damn telekinesis is what caused the bowl to come at me but I'm still gonna get both, just for the fun of it.

"Quit being pussies and take your beatings like men," I screamed at them, "Chaos Spears!" Glowing orange spears shot from me and after them. I was so pissed that I didn't care at the moment.

"Shadow," Silver screamed in terror as he used his telekinesis to deflect the spears I had fired, "we'd stop if it weren't for the fact that we know if we did you wouldn't beat the shit out of us you'd kill us."

"Damn right," I shouted back, laughing like a maniac, "Chaos Spears!" More spears shot after them as I continued to chase them down the street.

**Tailsko POV**

Sally, Amy and myself strolled casually down the street after the boys.

"Do you think Shadow will catch them," the pink she-hog asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't know Amy," I replied with a frown, "we should just head as fast as we can for school and hope that we don't get caught up in this." I flicked my twin tails irritably, I hated when the boys started fighting.

"Oh, I don't think anyone will be seriously hurt," Sally said, "they're just blowing off their first day jitters. Besides, boys will be boys."

We continued to walk on, 'Station Square sure is nice this time of the year,' I thought absently. As we neared the school my sensitive ears picked up the sound of extreme gear and joyful shouting. Suddenly I heard a shot, a scream and felt something furry hit the back of my leg.

'What the fuck,' I thought angrily as I fell. My anger vanished instantly when I rolled over to find a handsome white fox with red paints on his face standing over me and holding out his hand.

"Sorry about that," he said as he helped me up, "I didn't see you as I turned the corner. I tried my best to stop but lost my balance and fell as I attempted to." He turned red with embarrassment as he spoke and all I could do was think about how cute he looked when he was embarrassed.

"It's alright," I replied as I checked myself over, suddenly very self-conscious, "I'm not hurt so I guess no harm no foul."

"I'm Snow the Werefox," the white Todd said as he rubbed the back of his head, "well my real name is Nova Hunter. Snow is just a nickname given to me by the rest of my friends."

"Who are the rest of your friends," I asked him, eyes alight with curiosity.

"My apologies," Snow said as he pointed and introduced his friends, "the canary two-tailed fox is my friend Tails the Werefox, the red vixen next to him is Fiona the Werefox, the two wolves are Rain the Werewolf and Chase the Werewolf, the red hedgehog and female koala are Swift the Werehog and Barby the Werekoala, the dog is Doug the Weredog, the violet she-cat is Blaze the Werecat and the amber fox is Ariel the Vixen." I nodded and smiled to each of them as he introduced them.

"I'm Anna Prower but my friends call me Tailsko and these are my two best friends, Sally Acorn and Amy Rose," I replied as I indicated the squirrel and hedgehog standing next to me.

"I'm curious," Sally asked, "why do all of you have were in your names?"

Snow chuckled as I noticed for the first time that he had not one, but four tails! 'Wow,' I thought to myself, 'not only is he handsome be he's unique too!'

"We have were in our names because that's what we are," Snow admitted hesitantly, "all of use except for Ariel are Weremobians for the Were Tribe that lives in the Mystic Forest."

"That don't matter to us," I stated, "does it girls?" I smiled as Amy and Sally agreed with me. I could tell that they were afraid we'd hate them. I knew there was a tribe of were's living in Mystic Forest, hell I'd been wishing I could meet them. I was ecstatic!

Tails then stepped forward and said, "Now to satisfy my curiosity, Tailsko. Were your parents Rosemary and Amadeus Prower?"

Caught off guard, I eyed him curiously and replied, "Yes, my parents are Amadeus and Rosemary. Why do you ask?" What happened next really surprised me. Tails eyes misted and he ran up and hugged me.

"I finally found you," he cried happily, "it's me Annie, your twin brother Miles!"

"Miles," I exclaimed as his words sank in, "is it really you!?"

"Yes Anna," he murmured, "it's me." I saw Snow smile as I started to cry and hug Tails back. I had finally found the brother I was about to give up ever seeing again, my twin brother Miles! I watched as suddenly Snow's ears shot up and he turned toward the direction we'd come from.

"What's wrong Snow," I asked.

"Everyone get behind me now," he ordered as he continued to face the direction of the noise….

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I've been getting increasingly busy as of late and I find that it is starting to be an ever increasing amount of days between starting and stopping as I work on chapters, not only for this story but for Were Tribe as well. Hopefully things will slow down for me soon and I can push out chapters like I use to. Have Fun everyone and remember to: Read, Review and above all, Enjoy!**


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter 3: Two Worlds Collide**

**Shadow POV**

We were nearing the school so I knew I had to hit them soon. I didn't notice them pass a group of five people on extreme gear as I threw four spears back to back, eight in total. 'Oh crap,' I thought to myself, 'this could be really bad.' I watched as a white four tailed fox took something out that looked like a crystal and placed it around his neck. What is that fox doing I wondered as I watched.

**Snow POV**

I ignored Tailsko's comment as I watched a silver hedgehog and a red echidna coming toward us being chased by a rather pissed black hedgehog. As I watched the pursuing hedgehog raised a hand and slashed down, unleashing spears of chaos energy.

'Fuck,' I thought as I calculated their trajectory and they missed the intended target, 'I didn't want to reveal my abilities quite like this but I gotta do something.' I immediately pulled out the only thing I had from my family. It was a crystal pendant that my mother used to wear. I put it around my neck and continued to watch. I started ramping power from the crystal around my neck which glowed a cool ice blue in response.

"Everyone stay behind me," I called to the ones behind me. The ebony hedgehog's eyes went wide as he saw his spears miss and continue to streak towards us.

"Those are Chaos Spears," Tailsko said worried, "what can you do."

"There's more to me than meets the eye Tailsko," I replied as the spears drew nearer, "Crystal Shield!" I heard a gasp of surprise as an ice blue dome appeared and the spears connected harmlessly. The hedgehog's eyes widened in shock as four glowing ice blue spears appeared in front of me, "Crystal Lances!" I slashed forward and the lances streaked toward the hedgehog.

"Chaos Barrier," he cried out.

'Not good enough,' I thought as my lances shredded his barrier and stopped an inch from his throat. I closed the distance as I released my hold on the chaos energy causing the spears to vanish.

My friends and Tailsko looked at me in surprise. "I'll explain later. Let me finish right now," I knew I would have to answer sooner or later. I stepped up to the black hedgehog and said, "Some greeting you gave me and my friends. I usually greet people with a handshake and a hello." I held out my hand and finished, "I'm Nova Hunter but I mostly go by Snow the Werefox. Snow is a nickname my friends gave me."

**Shadow POV**

I looked at the snow white fox in front of me then I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. That was some impressive skills you demonstrated."

The fox I now knew as Nova nodded and replied, "Just as good as yours."

'Yeah,' I thought to myself, 'This could be the start of a great friendship, or rivalry.' I watched as Silver approached with a stunned look on his face. I glared at him and he shrank back.

"Your real target," Nova queried.

"Yes, Nova, he hit me upside the head with a bowl of cereal," I replied.

"Please, call me Snow and mind if I give you a hand. I like cereal myself but only when I'm eating it and not wearing it," the snowy Todd said with a wicked grin on his face.

I chuckled, "Yes lets." 'Defiantly the start of a great friendship,' I thought happily.

We nodded to each other and got a wicked grin as we stood side by side and said, "Chaos Spear! (Crystal Lance!)," in unison. Everyone fell on the ground laughing as an orange spear and ice blue lance flew after the cowering albino hedgehog and crimson echidna. Both squealed like girls and ran as our spears, guided by us, chased after them and poked them in the ass, causing then to yelp each time.

"You know," the snowy fox said as we continued our torture, "this looks like the start of a great friendship."

**Tailsko POV**

After I had recovered from laughing at Silver and Knuckles as they were poked at by Shadow and Snow I continued to watch the white fox. 'Wow,' I thought to myself, 'not only is he handsome but he has chaos abilities as well.' After a while all of us grabbed whatever we had discarded as Snow and his group hopped back on their boards.

Snow stopped next to me after the green vixen refused to ride on his board anymore and said, "Care for a lift?" He then extended his hand to me.

"I don't know," I replied, "I've never rode extreme gear before. Besides, it doesn't look like two people could fit comfortably."

"You'd be surprise," He replied. Then he stepped off his board and said, "Snow Tail, gear change!" Once he had said that his board started to change shape and turned, surprisingly, into a motorcycle with enough room for two people to fit comfortably. "Like I said," he continued, 'you'd be surprised. Also, if you do ride with me I promise not to do anything fancy or that might scare you. So how about it?"

'What harm could it do,' I thought as I said, "Sure."

"You might wanna hold onto me," he said as I got on behind him, "don't worry, I don't bite." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist only to start as his four fluffy white tails wrapped around my waist. The ride to school was smooth and uneventful.

'That was actually nice,' I thought as I dismounted and headed for the white marble steps up to the school, 'maybe I'll see if he can teach me how to ride. He certainly knows more than he lets on about gear.' As I approached the schools double doors I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw the violet she-cat that was in Snow's group, "Anything I can help you with Blaze?"

"Yes, actually," She said with fire in not only her eyes but her voice as well, "You can keep your fucking hands off of my boyfriend. I've worked too hard to get him to like me. He's the Were Tribe's Deputy. Next in line to be the Chief and I'll be damned if anyone else stands in my way for becoming Chieftess when he does. I catch you and I swear that I will roast your vixen ass!" Suddenly a white streak shot past both of us and into the school and my brother Tails walked up, glaring at Blaze.

"For your information cat," he said with a snarl, "Snow just heard every word that you said and now his heart is breaking in two. I hope you're happy bitch. Come one sis, let's see if we can't find him and calm him down. It's not wise to let a distraught Werefox wander alone." I nodded and followed him.

**Snow POV**

It felt like my heart was close to breaking. Blaze's words to Anna were still burning in my ears as I ran down the halls, not realizing that I was using my four tails to increase my speed. I didn't slow until I entered the bathroom and I went for the nearest stall. I sat on the toilet crying.

I heard the bathroom door open and someone called out, "Hey freak, I know you're in here. Come on out little Were." I was instantly furious as I broke down the door.

"Hey, dumbfuck," I said to the guy as I looked at him. I stared for a moment; he looked to be sixteen but was a mountain of muscle. "I don't know who you are or why you've decided to fuck with me but if you value having all your limbs I suggest you leave me alone." As he started laughing I frowned, 'Here we go!'

**Tails POV**

We had been searching for a good five minutes when I heard a scream and a boom. 'God, I hope Snow isn't the cause of that scream,' I thought with dread. As if to answer my curious thinking I heard a fierce battle howl. Shaking my head I spun up my namesakes and shot down the hall, my sister hot behind me. When we got there we found this junior on the ground with my friend standing over him in Wereform looking rather pissed off.

"Snow stop," I shouted as I changed forms and charged at him. I might as well have been a feather because he sent me flying and the last thing I remember are stars exploding before I blacked out.

**Tailsko POV**

I stood there in horror as my brother slumped to the floor unconscious. I had to do something, 'this is probably stupid but I have to stop this,' I thought desperately. I raced up to the white fox and jumped in the way as he lunged for his tormentor. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on both sides and let loose a scream. I looked up to see his eyes widen as he realized he held me in his jaws. He slowly laid me on the floor and returned to normal. The last thing I saw as I slipped into the blackness was him mumble something as a tear slid down his muzzle...

**AN: Well here it is after the long wait. Chapter 3 is now done and hopefully Chapter 4 will come out quicker.**


	4. A Word From The Author

**A Word From The Author: 8/21/2013**

**Hey, everyone, Snow the Werefox here. There are two things I have to say and I'm gonna cut to the chase with it.**

**First: I am placing this story, HIGH SCHOOL DAYS, on hiatus for now. The reason for this is that I have a 3 story max as to how many stories I am going to have in progress at one time. The other reason is that right now I am unable to find the motivation to write on it more at this current time. I appologize to all those HSD fans out there for this.**

**Second: Just because this story has been placed on hiatus dosen't mean it will go away for good. I WILL write on it again one of these days. I won't leave it unfinished. It is my very first story on FanFiction afterall. When I am ready to write on it again I will take this down and put up the next chapter.**

**Again I appologize to those who read, review and favorited this story. If you did like it then I hope you will read my other story, WERE TRIBE, and the two stories that are soon to come: THEIR PAST, OUR FUTURE and WERE TRIBE: A NEW BEGINNING.**

**With this said I will leave you with an excerpt/teaser from one of the new stories I am working on:**

Nova broke off the kiss, leaving his girlfriend breatless, "Well if it isn't Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D' Coulete, my favorite rabbit and coyote! How have you two been?"

Bunnie smiled and held up her hand to show a gold wedding band, "It's Bunnie D' Coulete now suga-fox. We got married three years ago. Twain wanted you to be his best man but G.U.N. said you were on a mission behind Robuttnik's lines, without any ideas when you'd be back."

Nova frowned, remembering the mission in question. He had been sent to sabotage the tyrant's main SWATbot facility, only to be captured by the very girl, then a Legionaire Agent, he now held. He gently squeezed her hand reasuringly, "It took me the whole year to get back. I was sent to sabotage Robuttnik's main Swatbot facility and got captured."

"By whom," Antoine asked, "you're one of G.U.N.'s best Black Ops Agents. How could anyone manage that?"

"I always was a sucker for an attractive girl," Snow replied, "the Legionaire's apparently got wind of my mission and sent the best agent they had after me. She managed to capture me and I spent six months as a POW."

"But how did you escape," they both asked, hungry for every juicy detail.

"You noticed how he said, 'the best agent the had'," Starlight replied, "you're looking at her. I was a Legionaire Black Ops Agent, until I met this snowy, handsome fox. It took six months, after I captured him, to realize I'd fallen for him. I set him free, helped him complete his mission and defected. We became a duo from then till six months before the end of the Legion Wars. The Blades, they called us, then six months before the war ended Swift joined us and we became a small fire-team. A year ago, after we'd both been put out to pasture, Nova and I decided to start dating."

Bunnie nodded and smiled, "That was a very romantic and exciting tale suga. I'm glad you decided to defect, I can tell he's happy with ya. I would like to know your name though."

"I'm Starlight the Hedgehog," the she-hog replied, "my boyfriend gave me the nickname Star."

"Well," Nova cut in, "shall we go and join the merriment?" They nodded and the three couples started toward the crowd.

**Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed High School Days and I hope to see some of you read and enjoy my other stories!**

**Signed,**

**Snow the Werefox**

**StH FanFic Writter**


End file.
